Ruby's cars series 1 ep 9: The Big Battle
Last time on Jackson(now Ruby Easy Oaks)'s car series Brick Yardley and Reb Meeker suffer the most HORRIFIC crash ever and are now mind controlled. Rich Mixon has supposedly found suspicious activity in a field which is where the villains base is located! This time Rich,Lightning and some other cars find out whats really going on! Transcript Lightning: Hmm. who should go? Well you and me but who else? Rich: Yeah. One of them is a former Piston Cup racer. I heard his voice and it sounded familiar. Maybe Ernie knows him? Lightning: I'll try getting him. But we also have Ponchy to join us! If he is willing to. Who else wants to volunteer! Mater: Lightning buddy! I will never leave your side! WOO HOO! A NEW MISSION! Cal: Yeah. I will join you. Bobby: I will join you too! Chase: Ill join you. I want these crashes to end and if what you find is really what you think it is Rich. Well I'm joining anyway! Sheldon: ANYTHING FOR MY BELOVED PRINCESS CRUZ! Ponchy: I might know him. I will help you Lightning! Ill grab Ernie too. Ernie: Did you call me? Ponchy: Yeah we are on mission please join us. Ernie: Yeah sure! Rich: So that's me, Lightning, Mater,Cal, Bobby, Chase, Sheldon, Ponchy and Ernie. Lightning: That's all of us. Rich: So follow me (later) Rich: Here we are at the field. Its silent right now but I can tell they are busy planning something Lightning: Go closer? Rich: Yeah but be quiet. Bobby: Got it. (they enter the building) Cal: Looks abandoned. And suspicious too. Lightning: I hear voices underground. I see a doorway underground to be its locked. Anything you guys might have that could break it? Chase: Well I got this random rock. Lightning: Go ahead Chase. (Chase throws the rock and breaks the door) Boss: Huh? Who's there! (the cars arrive) Rich: We are! Lightning: We found your hideout. Stop doing your evil things! Ernie: No... I cant believe it. AIKEN AXLER? IS THAT REALLY YOU? And what is Herb Curbler doing with you? And Cruz, Brick, Reb and Phil? Lightning: And is that Acer, Grem and PROFESSOR Z WITH YOU? And those other lemons. Aiken: I guess ill explain it Ernie. You see Ernie. When I got fired I was mad. and I mean really mad. I felt like my whole team betrayed me. After years of racing for Nitroade they fired me out of nowhere. With nothing to do I started this underground secret group. I hired Professor Z because I knew he would help me out. Ernie: But why go down this path Aiken? Look at Eugene or Floyd! They are now crew chiefs for their sponsor. I mean they weren't fired but still. Aiken: I wanted to go back to the Piston Cup real bad. I found a guy who said he would help me and that someone is Herb Curbler. Meanwhile Professor made those mind control chips to help me out. I started with getting Cruz, then my stupid successor Phil. I hate Phil Tankson so much. I decided to get Reb and Brick too. Speaking of which COME OUT YOU FOUR. Reb: Yes boss. Cruz: Hello boss. Should I kill any of these outsiders Aiken: Anyway Ernie. You see. That is why I started this base and all. I want to get BACK in the Piston Cup and NOTHING ELSE! I and the Professor turned Cal Weathers into a next gen! I also made sure a big crash happens every race! Whatever. its time to ATTACK! Reb: Got it boss. Lightning goes first. Ernie: Aiken. I wish we wouldn't have to do this but we have to. We wont let you do this! not to my friends you wont! Cal: YEAH! YOU TURNED ME INTO A NEXT GEN! Rich: Yeah! Cruz: TAKE THE SIDE BASH MCQUEEN! Lightning: CRUZ SNAP OUT OF IT! Rich: Your not getting away with this Aiken! (the cars continue to battle each other) Herb: Take that Chase! Chase: Take THAT Herb! (Flips him over) Herb: (He imitates Roblox Death Noise), I'm out. GOOD LUCK BOSS! Aiken: Lightning.. You ruined my career and all. Professor: How dare you escape Cal! (uses needle to puncture his tire) Cal: OWWW! Looks like I'm out too. Ernie: Yeah so am I. (But Tow Mater is disposing of the lemons, Acer, Grem and the Professor now is upside down. HE throws Cruz on top of Acer causing damage to them both) Mater: HYAH! HAH! KA CHOW! (blows horn) Brick: HOW DARE YOU ATTACK OUR BOSS! Lightning: Sorry I have to do this but (bashes Brick's side and then rear end hard causing the mind control chip to break) Brick: Huh. Whats going on. Why am I here? Lightning: BRICK YOU SNAPPED OUT OF IT! You were mind controlled you know? Brick: What? Lightning: no time to explain! but we need to fight these guys! Aiken Axler,Professor Z,Acer ,Grem and Herb Curbler. Brick: Wait Aiken and Herb are villains? Lightning: Unfortunately yes but we need to battle Ponchy: Dang it I'm out! Bobby: Take THAT Reb!(removes his mind control) Reb: What the (popeye toot) is going here. WHAT! Bobby: TAKE THAT AIKEN! Aiken: Taylor swift wont defeat me! Bobby: DON'T CALL ME TAYLOR! (gets flipped) I'm out! Rich and Chase: Us too. Its down to you two. and Sheldon I guess. Mater: We will get em! Lightning: Ok Aiken its just you and the two of us now. Aiken: YOU ARE GOING DOWN MCQUEEN! Lightning throws Chase's rock at Aiken Aiken: OW! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! Aiken attacks Lightning and Sheldon but somehow Sheldon does the Cruz Ramirez manuever,bounces off the lab wall,over Aiken and he hits headfirst on the controls causing Cruz and PHil to be unconrolled Sheldon: HIYAAAAAAAA Aiken: QUICK PROFESSOR ACTIVATE SELF DESTRUCT! Sheldon: Wait wha-(the controls Sheldon landed on EXPLODE causing Sheldon to have serious injuries, Aiken and the lemons all retreat) All Racers: SHELDON! Sheldon(hyper weakly): Cruz! I love you! You are the best racer ever!(imitates Roblox death sound and dies) Cruz(crying): NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHELDON! NOOOOOOOOO YOU CANT LEAVE ME! (on the surface) Police car: AIKEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE LEMONS! Aiken: uh I may have started my own lab to mind contol racers and cause accidents Police car 2: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU KNOW THATS UNACCEPTABLE! AIKEN AXLER YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! SO ARE YOU PROFESSOR Z, ACER AND GREM! Acer: Aw man this sucks! Grem: Yeah! (The cars move Sheldon to the surface) Sheldon(very weakly): Uh guys we are on surface Cruz(crying): SHELDON YOUR ALIVE! YOUR ALIVE NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN SHELDON! Sheldon(weakly): You actually like me? do you? Cruz: Yes! Sheldon: YESSSSSSSSSS! CRUZ LIKES ME! Rich: Wow. That was unexpected. Lightning: Yeah. But I allow you tow to marry whenever. Sheldon is a good man as he proved to us in the lab. Sheldon you can marry Cruz because its fine with me. Sheldon: YEAHHHHHHHHH! to be continued in part 10